Living spaces, workspaces, offices, restaurants, storefronts, and other architectural spaces typically require flooring to provide desired functional and/or aesthetic features. Typically, flooring is installed over some form of floor structure to provide a more functional, more aesthetically pleasing, or more stable walking surface or surface for placement of furniture, equipment, etc.
However, the installation of flooring can be a lengthy process that requires unique customization to the particular architectural space in which it is being applied. In addition, power cables, data cables, or other infrastructure often needs to be routed to particular positions within the architectural space. Such infrastructure can be positioned over the installed flooring, but this typically creates unsightly effects or must be dealt with using additional structural details.
In some circumstances, such infrastructure can be routed through the ceiling and then routed downward to desired locations. However, ceiling installation can be more difficult and costly. In addition, ceiling installation will often subsequently require additional structural features to route the cables or other infrastructure from the ceiling to the desired locations within the architectural space. This is often undesirable or unsightly. In rooms with very high ceilings, for example, it may be impractical.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.